Advice of a Goth
by Coco Apple
Summary: One day when Sam picks up the classring Danny asked for her to hold she notices it says Sam and now that it's out in the open what's a Halfa to do? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Littie Fight

**_Hey everyone, this is my second story ever for Danny phantom so please review so I can write more!_**

**_I don't own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does!_**

_Chapter 1_

_Littie Fight_

* * *

"Sam throw me the thermos! Hurry!"

"Catch Danny!"

Sam Manson a 14 year old Goth threw the thermos right at Danny Phantom, her half-ghost best friend.

Danny opened the cap of the thermos as he dodged a blast from the ghost. "Go back to the ghost zone!" he shouted as he pointed the thermos at the ghost and a blue light came out of it sucking the ghost into the thermos he flew down to Sam. "That was one of the weirdest ghosts all night."

Sam yawned. "And one of the longest, it's almost 1:00." she looked over at Danny. "And with Tucker out of town fighting ghosts isn't so easy is it?" Sam put on a goofy smile.

"True." Danny looked at the clock tower as it turned 1:00 for some strange reason his cellphone rang. "It's Tucker, hold the thermos." he said handing her the thermos. "Hey Tuck do you realize it's 1:00 over here?"

Sam stould there as her ghostly friend talked on the phone to her other best friend Tucker Foley a computer geek. "Um, Danny can you hurry up I can hardly stay awake and you still have to fly me home."

Danny put his hand over the phone. "I know, but Tucker saw this big rocket it's important!"

Sam growled under her breath. "Okay." she said as she crossed her arms while holding the thermos.

Twenty minutes later Danny finished his conversation with Tucker, Sam was now asleep standing up. "Sam?" he poked over side making her jump waking her up throwing the thermos up into the air.

"Oh no the thermos!" Sam was too late it hit the ground and opened, every ghost they caught that night escaped into the night. All the work they did that night for nothing.

Danny's mouth dropped all the ghosts escaped! "Sam why did you make them escape like that!"

Sam put her hands up in the air. "You poked me in the side making me jump which the thermos flew out of my hands!" she crossed her hands. "Don't blame me!"

Danny slapped his face then shouted. "I'm not okay!"

"You just were!" Sam shouted back. "Know what, I'm going home!" Sam started walking away angry.

Danny knew he got her angry and he started to feel bad for shouting at her. "Sam wait a minute!" he flew in front of her blocking her way. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed with school and ghost fighting and a bunch of things..."

"I know you are but you didn't have to take it out on me." she said to him as she looked away, she knew he was still depressed about Valerie turning down his offer on being a couple.

"Come on I'll fly you home." he said picking her up bridle style and lifted off the floor and flew towards Sam's home.

"Danny?" she sounded half asleep.

"Yea?"

"Your still upset about Valerie aren't you?" she asked in a half voice.

Danny looked at her with a shocked look and nodded. "Yea...I thought if you like someone it would be real easy to tell them."

"But it's not always easy." she said to him.

"What?" Danny raised a brow.

"It's not always easy to say you like someone." she said to Danny as he faised threw the wall. "That's my advice to you." she said drowsy now she fell asleep.

Danny placed her into her bed as he landed he put the blankets over her. "Thanks Sam." he was about to fly out but he saw the class ring he asked for her to hold, him and his clueless self flew out of the room out into the night.

* * *

_**Well, do you like it for a first chapter? It was kind of hard to find a storyline not used but I think this chapter came out nicely for a first chapter...Well review and I shall write.**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	2. Chapter 2 It's not Wes!

_**Thank you for the reviews now here is chapter 2!**_

_Chapter 2_

_It's not Wes!_

* * *

The sun slowly came into Sam's room it hit her dresser reflecting off the mirror it hit her face it slowly woke her up. "What time is it?" her eyes looked at her clock it read '7:02' she slowly sat up, then thought. "How did I get into my bed?" she asked herself pushing off the blankets she got out of the bed. "I need to meet Danny at the park in a hour." she walked to the bathroom to go take a shower.

After she took a shower she went down stairs to meet her mom and dad for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie!" said her mom as she made some toast for Sam. "What are your plains for today?"

Sam bit into her toast and drank some orange juice. "Meeting Danny at the park in about ten minutes!" she stood up from the table. "I'll see you guys later!" she ran out of the room before her mom asked if she wanted to go shopping or something. "I forgot my backpack!" she quickly ran up the stairs.

-•-•-  
Danny opened his eyes and looked around his head hurt. "What time is it..?" he looked at his clock. "8:10!" he jumped out of his bed he forgot to set his alarm the night before he ran over to his dresser and combed his hair and he quickly ran out his bedroom door.

"Good morning!" Jazz said to Danny as he slipped on his shoes she raised a brow at him. "What are you doing?"

"No time need to meet Sam at the park!" Danny said as he hoped to the stairs. "I'll be back later, tell mom and dad where I went!" he said closing his front door. -  
Sam looked at her clock it was now '8:16' she growled. "I can't find my stupid bag!" she looked under her bed then inside her closet. "The last time I saw it was..." she slapped her forehead. "I put it onto my table." she walked over to the side table where the classing laid. "Here it is!" she took it off her dresser and placed it over her shoulder, as she took it off a few books fell off the table including the room. "Gosh darn it!" she said bending down placing the books up onto her table, she then took the ring and placed it onto the table she turned then stopped turning back to the class ring to look at it closely.  
-•-•-

Danny went into a ally about two blocks away from his house. "Now I can fly there!" two blue neon rings appeared around his stomach as they slowly changed his black hair to white hair, sky blue eyes to glowing green. He was no longer Danny Fenton, but Danny Phantom! "Sure hope Sam didn't beat me there!" he said as he took off into the sky to the park.

-•-•-

Sam was officially late now but she sat on her bed in a littie daze the ring didn't say 'Wes' it Sam her name...'Sam' she put the ring into her pocket as her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Sam?"

Sam stood up. "Danny, I'm so sorry I'm running late!" she said standing up quickly. "I'm on my way!" she was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait a second Sam!"

she stoped. "Yes Danny?"

"Want me to pick you up, I'm close to your home." Danny offered.

Sam was going to ask him about the ring as soon as they got to the park. "Sure!"

"Okay see you in two minutes!" Danny said hanging up his cellphone.

Sam put her cellphone into her pocket. "Okay Danny you have some explaining to do about this ring." she said to herself as she ran to the front door.

* * *

_**Here you are Chapter 2! Hope you like it! It will be much longer next time! Review and I shall write.**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	3. Chapter 3 Clueless

_**Wow thanks for the reviews! I know! I know! I am going to make it much better trust me, those were only the first two chapters. I'm a very Dramatical person trust me on that! Now here you are Chapter 3!**_

_Chapter 3_

_Clueless_

* * *

Danny landed behind her house and changed back into Danny Fenton, he knocked on the back door.

Mrs. Manson opened the door for him. "Oh Good Morning Danny."

"Morning Mrs. Manson is Sam ready I was supposed to pick her up!" Danny said as he put his hands behind his back. "We're going to the park for a bit!"

Mrs. Manson stood to the side and let him inside. "Come on in I'll go get Sam."

Danny came inside as Mrs. Manson walked to the stairs. "I'll go get her for you I think she's out front."

Danny sighed as he stood there Mr. Manson came into the kitchen. "Morning Mr. Manson."

Mr. Manson sort of glared down at Danny. "Now listen here young man you better treat my littie Angel well!" he scolded Danny.

"What?" Danny blinked at Mr. Manson.

"Your hormones better stay in tact!" he scolded again then smiled. "Have a wonderful time!" Mr. Manson walked out of the kitchen.

Danny sat there wondering what just happened it then hit him. Mr. Manson probably thought they were going out or something. Sam and him going out? What a crazy idea!

"Danny?"

Danny jumped from surprise and looked back. "Sam! You scared me."

Sam raised a brow. "Your to jumpy today.." she said walking to the door. "Let's go before my dad gives you some lecture!"

"Too late.." Danny mumbled.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking back at Danny.

"Oh it's nothing let's go." Danny said as he followed her out the back door.

-•-•-

Danny landed behind a tree with Sam and he changed back. "Okay then let's go for that walk, so we can talk."

Sam now knew she could ask him about the ring while they talk, maybe she could bring up enough strength to finally tell him how she felt. "Okay you first!"

Danny started down the sidewalk. "I'm going to follow on what you said." he put his hands into his pocket.

"What exactly did I say?" she asked. "I was half asleep when I said it." she shrugged her arms.

"You said it's not always easy to tell someone you like them." Danny said as Sam saw her chance now.

"Danny speaking of which, I want to ask you something." she put her hand into her pocket. "Explain this."

Danny looked down at the ring. "It's the class ring I was going to give to Valerie."

Sam put it right in his face. "For goodness sakes look." she said as Danny closed one eye to look at it. "Why does it say my name on it?"

Danny opened his eyes back up. "My dad was playing a trick on me that's it, but in the end I wasn't able to go with Valerie so I asked you to hold it." Danny said as he started walking again. "What's the big deal anyway?"

Sam growled, _man was he clueless_! she got so angry she couldn't control what she yelled next. "It is a big deal Danny!" she continued unknown what she was going to scream next. "Because I like you!"

Danny stopped walking and looked back at Sam. "What?" he instantly blushed.

It was now all out in the opening. "When I saw this ring I thought it meant something.." she threw it to the ground. "But I was wrong, you only seem to like Valerie." she turned around and ran off.

Danny yelled after her, he stopped running after her as he stepped on the ring he picked it up. "Sam.." he felt different toward her when she shouted those words.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 I think is better but it's up to all you guys to tell me if it sucks or if it is a good chapter! XD Thanks! Review and I shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	4. Chapter 4 Phone Call and Sadness

_**Thank you for the reviews everyone here you are Chapter 4**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom!**_

_Chapter 4_

_Phone call and Sadness_

* * *

Sam ran into her house and what she hardly did, she was crying.

"Sammy dear what's wrong?"

Sam shook her head as she whipped away her tears. "Nothing mom, just teen-stuff you wouldn't understand." she said as she walked to the stairs. "It's nothing just something I have to settle for myself..."

"Okay sweetie just know I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything." Sam's mom said smiling to her Goth daughter.

"Thanks mom." Sam turned to run up the stairs then stopped. "Oh and if Danny comes to the door send him to my room." she said as she ran up the stairs. 'I have no choice but to talk to him.'

Sam waited in her room but Danny never came, she was so sad she needed to talk to someone about it. "It's time to call Tucker.." she sniffed back her tears and let out a deep sigh and started dialing Tucker's number.

_-•-•-_

"Dude, so she just told you and you didn't run after her?" Tucker asked over the phone to Danny. "Your so clueless!"

Danny sat there on his bed as Tucker scolded him. "I couldn't!" he said to Tucker as he sat back. "Something stopped me. I can't explain it."

"Try to." Tucker said as he got a beep. "Hold up, got s beep." Tucker then clicked over. "Hello?"

"Tucker?" Sam still sounded stuffy.

"Sam, that you?" Tucker sat up from his bed. "You sound like you have been crying."

"I have, because I told Danny I liked him." she continued as she tried holding back the tears. "I waited for him all day, he never came."

Tucker remembered Danny was on the other line. "Listen Sam, just wait for him we both know how clueless he can be." Tucker continued. "I have to go, Sam I'll call you later."

Sam sighed. "Okay, bye Tucker." she hung up the phone and laid back on her bed. "Just wait for it..."

Tucker clicked back over. "Okay back Danny."

"Who was that?" Danny asked from the other line as he was tossing the ring up and down.

"It was...my grandmother?" Tucker said as he hoped Danny would fall for it.

"Oh okay." Danny said as he went back on topic. "What should I do Tuck?"

"Go answer her dude you like her don't you?" Tucker asked him.

"I do. Back at the park when she ran off I felt the same way when Ember put me under her spell." Danny sighed. "And I didn't want to admit it to myself but I've liked Sam for a long time."

"Then go get her man!" Tucker said as he couldn't take his cluelessness anymore. "Fly over to Sam's house and confront her!" Tucker heard his mom call for him. "I've got to go, good luck man tell me how it works out!" he hung up the phone before Danny could say anything.

Danny let out a sigh and hung up the phone. "Maybe Tucker's right, I should face her." Danny turned to his window and the beams appeared around him and he floated up and he went intangible and flew out the window flying towards Sam's house.

Sam got up and out of her bed and let out a deeper sigh then before she walked into her bathroom whipping off her smeared makeup, it was about _9:09 P.M_. "If I get a good night sleep my mind can get cleared up." she opened her bathroom door then stopped dead in her tracks seeing green eyes staring right at her..."Danny?"

Someone walked into the bathroom light, it sure wasn't Danny. He had white hair go over his right eye and the rest of it run freely, he was real cute for a ghost.

Sam who was cornered into only her bathroom backed away. _'The thermos, I need to get to the thermos!'_ she screamed at herself in her head as the ghost boy walked toward her. "What do you want?" she asked coldly as she tried to make it around him.

"You." he simply said as Sam made it around him.

She ran quickly over to her bed and took off the lid of the thermos. "Why do you want me?"

"Your sadness it called to me." Sam lifted the thermos up towards him. "I am hisou, the ghost of Sadness."

She now raised a brow at him. "No offence but that is to weird for me!" she heard the thermos start up and she pointed it at him. "Just go back to the ghost zone!" she said as the thermos beam went at him but he dodged it and appeared behind her.

"I'm not leaving." he said as he grabbed her by the arms and held onto her.

Sam tried moving but it was no use. "D-Danny.." she whispered as she felt weaker.

Danny fazed threw the wall. "Listen Sam I want to answer your-" he stopped short seeing Hisou hold her by the hands and her eyes were droopy. "Sam!" he shouted as he quickly made himself go invisible and flew in pushing Hisou threw the wall.

Sam opened her eyes and gained her sight back. "Oh no, Danny!" she shouted as she ran to her bed room door running down the stairs she made it to her front door.

* * *

_**Evil littie cliffie hmm...well I liked this chapter it was probably the longest chapter yet! We all know Sam and Danny will have a moment just wait for it! well Review and I shall write!**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Ending?

_**Thank so much for the reviews! Now here we go now Chapter 5!**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

_Chapter 5_

_Happy ending?_

* * *

"Danny!" she screamed running to her front door, thankfully her parents just for the night went out her grandma was upstairs in her room asleep. "Danny!" Sam shouted again opening the front door with the Fenton thermos in hand.

Hisou looked back at Sam then at Danny who was now fighting hand to hand. "So your the one who gave her this sadness."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Danny asked as he pushed back Hisou with an ectoblast from his right hand.

"Her sadness summoned me here from the ghost zone." Hisou said as he lifted up his right hand. "And I'm not leaving until I take all the sadness away from the girl."

Sam wobbled a bit she felt dizzy she held her head, feeling worse then before. "What are you doing to me?" she questioned Hisou looking up at him.

"I'm simpley taking away that sadness you have." Hisou said kindly as Sam fell back.

Danny growled as he flew down and caught Sam from falling. "Sam, wake up."

Sam opened one eye. "I'm fine just take down, Hisou." Sam said as she tryed standing up.

"Don't try standing." Danny ordered her and she sighed and laid back down. "I'll get that stupid Hisou dude out of here just make sure if he comes near you to use this." Danny took out the Fenton Peeler. "Becarful Sam."

Sam took the peeler and nodded. "I will, but Danny?"

"What?"

"Come back please, I don't want to lose you." Sam said to him and he put a hand on her cheek.

"I promise I'll be back, Sam." Danny lifted his hand away from her face and floated up. "It's because.." Danny was then cut off by a diffrent type of beam other then the ecto-blast he looked back at Hisou growling again and his eyes glew a brighter green.

"Now we don't want you to bring up her spirit now do we." Hisou said as he was tossing up and down a clear ball. "That what you felt was her depression because of you."

"Because of me?" Danny felt really depressed all of a sudden, is this all the sadness Sam felt before?

"Yes, just because you wouldn't answer her." Hisou said as he flew in and attacked Danny he grabed him around the neck.

"Da-Danny!" Sam shouted and stood up weak knee and pointed the Fenton peeler towards Hisou. "Let him go!"

Hisou looked over at Sam and smirked while still holding Danny. "Now why would I do that?"

Sam pressed the button on the Fenton peeler as a metal suit consumed her body as she continued to point the peeler at Hisou. "Let go of him or I'll strip you of all your power!"

Hisou growled throwing Danny to the ground below him extremely hard and seemed to disappear and reappear behind Sam. "Not if I don't get all what I came here for first." Hisou once again put his hands around Sam.

"Let me go!" she shouted and pointed the fenton peeler to her back and hitting him as a beam came out, he screamed loudly.

Danny opened his eyes rubbing his head and gained vision back. "What?" he gasped seeing Sam weaken Hisou, he saw his chance! "The thermos where is it Sam!" Danny asked panicky and saw it on the ground next to her foot, he jumped for it and opened it up pointing it at Hisou.

Hisou looked up from his weak stat as the thermos as the beam seemed to take over him and brought him in. "I'll be back." he whispered evilly.

Danny sighed deeply he was so relieved Hisou was gone finally gone... "Sam?" Danny looked up from the ground to see Sam on the ground still in the Fenton peeler suit. "Sam!" he flew over to her side and pressed the button that made her get out of the outfit, he lifted her head up. "Sam, wake up." he shook her a bit.

She didn't move, he shook harder. "Sam, wake up!" he shook her even more, she still didn't move. "Please Sam wake up.." he's voice sounded dry and scratchy.

"Danny..."

Danny's heart skipped a beat when he looked down she had her eyes open. "Sam, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I've been much better." Sam said as she saw the worried look on his face. "I'm fine, a few bruises and that all."

Danny slowly stood up helping her as well, not letting go of her hand. "Sam, I just came here to tell you something."

Sam looked up at him. "What is it Danny?" she then realized, earlier that day she told him how she felt, she tried pulling away from his grip.

"Sam, I want to answer you. I don't want to run away anymore." he held tighter on her hand. "Wait."

Sam looked back at him. "Then tell me.." she whispered.

"I may be clumsy, and I might be Clueless at times.." Danny continued. "Okay most of the time I'm clueless." he corrected his self. "But see Sam I've been running away from the feeling a feel for you."

"What are you saying Danny?" Sam asked not looking back at him at all.

"I'm saying that I like you, Sam." Danny let go of her hand. "I just wanted you too know that." he started to walk some then Sam looked up.

"Danny." Danny stoped and looked back at Sam who was now facing him, she with out warning ran into hug him tight. "Thank you Danny." she said in a whisper.

Dann who was shocked for a second hugged her back they pulled away, Danny bent his head down to her lips and kissed her sweetly.

"I know Hisou will leave us alone now." Sam whispered smiling at Danny when they pulled away.

Danny backed away from Sam and offered her his hand. "Then shall he go?" he asked as she smiled.

"I think we shall!" Sam said as she took him by the hand and flew off towards the sunset

_•The end•_

* * *

**_Yay, I sure hope you like the ending! I might make a sequel if ya'll want. It's up to all of you to say yes or no. Well Thank you to all my reviewers, and readers. Who have been here and here now! Review and tell me if I should make a sequel or not!_**

_-♪Karen Kano_


	6. A thank you to the reviewers

**_Well this is something new for me right here a thank you to all those who have reveiwed and those who have just read but I want to thank the following reveiwers!_**

_Galateagirl_

_DxSfluffluver4ever_

_GhostAnn_

_crazybluephantom_

_amelia_

_Juan Anselm_

_Summers Rage_

_DarkAngel1318_

_phantom-airesgurl_

_Fanficaholic_

_Computer-Slave_

_Simba Seven_

_phantomdog_

_crazypersonwhorunsintowalls_

_MysteriousStranger_

_alow_

_kpandron_

_Flashx11_

_jessicajason_

_LesMiserables_

_cheesebot12_

_Andrea_

_JayJay-Chan_

_lar lindor_

_

* * *

_

_**Few! I noticed alot of Anonymous reviewers but, I always say thank you to those who review! And there is good news. I am making a sequal called "Advice of a Phantom." So watch for it! Thanks again! And another thing For those you review after this or too this X3 thank you!**_

_Love,_

_♪Karen Kano_


End file.
